


Firefly

by pinkeuline



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: First work - Freeform, M/M, i just like being a drama binch, one summer au, prepare for some angst idk, there are some fluffs dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkeuline/pseuds/pinkeuline
Summary: A grown-up Daehwi trying to find the reason of his emptiness.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, help me.

**" _Come on little kid, I'll show you the way._**

**_And promise me that you will never come back."_ **

~

The blonde guy adjusted his glasses as he stood up, ready to board a plane going to Korea. His mother had been sanguine in convincing him to not go back. But something is pushing him to find the reason why he is feeling numb quite empty every night. Medicines aren't at all effective in helping him in his attacks. Daehwi had considered doctors as purely useless beings who can't really understand his feelings. He can't even understand himself so how could someone know that a single tablet can make him feel at ease.

He stared outside the window of the plane, prepared for a long ass ride, he's about to take. Daehwi gripped on the small firefly keychain he had since no one knows. He himself doesn't know where did it come from, but he is certain that somewhere through this flight, he'll find the answer he's been looking for.

Trains going to rural areas isn't really jam-packed so he enjoyed the sceneries very well. Seeing the building shifting to green and tall mountains calmed his mind. He breathes in the fresh air as soon as he steps out in the train  —  nostalgia creeping in. He saw a statue of a guy wearing a mask in the middle of the subway station, he remembers this as a kid, when his grandfather told him that the guy is the protector of their crops. 

Daehwi arrived at the old and vintage looking mansion owned by his grandparents. It didn't change at all  — everything didn't change at all. Only him, who keeps on looking for something or probably someone he can't seem to find.

 _"Daehwi!"_ a woman in his 40s come up to him and greeted the boy with a warm hug.  _"It's a relief that your mom finally agreed to give you a vacation here."_

Daehwi laughs at his auntie's comment, _"She almost tied me in our house so I will be late to my flight."_

She gestured him to enter the house fully so they can talk more about his work in Seattle. Yes, he's a lonely man in his 20s who's trying to find the thing that will fill his empty heart. People had been convincing him to get a partner in life and love, you can call it a girlfriend, but Daehwi doesn't like the idea.

He has been aware that he's taking the other path and his mother doesn't care about it all. As long as her son is happy and living his life, she's more than grateful at it. And besides, she doesn't think that Daehwi will have any relationship at all. His life basically revolves around work and well, just work itself. Indeed a boring guy at twenty-five who owns a huge ass house with three dogs in it and his mom.

 _"So are there women lining up to you?"_  Her auntie asked. It's just her and Daehwi so the latter doesn't have a choice but to endure the never-ending questions that would always result in his single status.

 _"I don't have any plans in settling, auntie."_  He simply answered since the lady had been asking her for hours already. He just wishes her grandparents are here but the two of them are on a vacation.

He didn't tell anyone except his auntie that he will arrive today but he didn't expect that he will be welcomed by no one. The old couple was offered a trip to the hot spring in Jeju and they'll be gone for a week.

 _"By the way, I asked our housekeeper to clean your room and she had found this box,"_  she hands the box to Daehwi and presumed,  _"Your mom mentioned that you've been asking a lot of questions after the incident nine years ago and I think that it may help."_

 _"Thank you, auntie,"_  he smiled genuinely at her, feeling giddy as he taps his fingers on the box.

He felt a tingling sensation as his skin brushed on the matte texture of the box, his auntie had given him. Daehwi has a big feeling that this will help him find what he's looking for, just he wished. He decided to go to his room and open the box. And as soon as his eyes landed on the same firefly keychain he has  — a sudden stream of memory entered his mind. Tears fall unknowingly as he mentions a name that is very greek to him.

_"Jinyoung."_

_A young boy, probably at the age of nine, cries as he curled up his body in the middle of the forest. His grandfather had warned him already that he shouldn't go in this part but being the stubborn kid he is, he really did enter the forest. Daehwi wails loudly as he loses hope that someone can still find him._

_It's not dark at all, basically the clock on the mansion points at 1:30 in the afternoon so no one is questioning the location of the boy. Everyone is probably thinking that he is just wandering somewhere just how he used to do. Daehwi's call time to go back is 3:00 so his nannies are not worried_ —  _yet._

_Daehwi looked up, tears automatically retreating back as he heard a noise behind the bush. He yet again started crying out loud, only to be stopped by a guy who is much taller than him. He's a really small boy for his age so do not question his size._

_"I was sleeping peacefully until I heard your loud cries. Seriously, a kid?!" The tall guys scratched his messy hair as he stretched his body._

_Daehwi is just staring at him innocently because he can't see the guy's face clearly for his hair is blocking his face. "What?"_

_The guy finally looked at him and Daehwi can clearly see his gray eyes with gold orbs around it. The sun is still shining brightly so he can examine the gorgeous man towering over him._

_"Can you show me the way out of this place?" Daehwi managed to squeak with his little voice since the man is really intimidating. With his cold stares and captivating eyes, a child like Daehwi would be really scared of him._

_The guy sighed heavily and offered his hand to the kid but the latter just stared at it._   _"Come on little kid, I'll show you the way._ _And promise me that you will never come back."_

_"Alright!" Daehwi enthusiastically cheered that only made the guy laugh. "This is why I hate kids, you are all energetic."_

_Both of them walk hand in hand, the taller one assured Daehwi that he'd be out safely. "Hey mister, why are your eyes like that?"_

_"Didn't your parents taught you that it's rude to ask a stranger, those kinds of things." He didn't look at Daehwi but let his eyes focused on their path. "They actually didn't."_

_The both of them suddenly stopped as the guy holds his stomach because he is laughing too much. Daehwi's innocent answer got him that much to the point of almost tearing up._

_"You're one honest brat." He ruffled Daehwi's hair and the kid frowned. "I am not a brat!"_

_"Yeah, yeah, good for you then." He gets Daehwi's hands again and they continue walking. Only the sound of the lake from the eastern side can be heard. Kids can't stay at one place, they say, and Daehwi lives up to this statement. He grabbed a dandelion  — who knows where he got this, and blew it right on the older guy's face._

_"Hey brat, what did I tell you?!" He hissed at the kid and Daehwi just stuck his tongue out, trying to mock him._

_"I told you, I am not a brat. I am Daehwi, Lee Daehwi!" Daehwi yelled and crossed his arm, putting an attitude towards the guy._

_"Alright, Daeyoon, Daehoon, Daehwi whatever you call yourself, I need to get you out of here. So, just cooperate because monsters hate noisy kids." The taller guy smirked at a frightened Daehwi who held on his shirt tightly._

_"Please get me out of here, monsters are ugly," Daehwi said while shaking, arms already draped around a strange guy whom he met in the forest. Kids are really easy to trust, he can be a psychopath and he wouldn't notice at all since he had trusted him already._

_They finally arrived at the somewhat entrance of the forest. This is higher than their place so he can clearly see their house from this. Daehwi was about to run and go home when the guy pulled his shirt and made the kid faced him._

_"Listen, if I see you loitering around in this forest, I will ask the monster to go and eat you." The taller guy flicked his forehead._

_"Who cares?! Bye, Mr. Small Head!" Daehwi, once again stuck his tongue out and ran away. But before he could even get away from the taller guy's sight, he looked back._

_"What's your name?!" Daehwi grins. They look at each other for a good of two minutes and Daehwi was about to turn his back when the taller guy spoke._

_"I am Jinyoung, now go away and don't ever come back brat." He smirks and disappeared like a bink of an eye._


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 Chapter 2

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_ "It was the same image _

_ exactly 16 years ago."  _

~ 

As a young adult, Daehwi had accomplished many achievements for his age. From being a mere employee to owning a humble Jewelry company in Seattle. He didn't expect to go back in Korea just to look for something that he's unsure of. Daehwi brushed the waterfall tears off his face and immediately stands up, gripping the firefly keychain in his delicate hands. He runs out his bedroom and proceeds to the place that he'd been avoiding for years. His auntie keeps on calling his name but he ignored it, this is what only matters to him now. Different images keep on flashing in his mind, vivid and clear. He increases his phase, afraid that he'll forget those memories again. And as soon as he arrived at the entrance of the forest, his knees started to tremble vigorously. Daehwi gripped on his chest, trying to calm himself while tears started to fall again. It was the same exact spot _he_ used to wait for him.

 

 

_"Lee Daehwi!" his nanny yells his name as he runs out of their home. The little boy is laughing hysterically while waving at his grandfather who just shook his head. The old man knows his grandson too well, and he had given up already before he even started._

_He didn't finish his breakfast — excited to meet his newly gained friend. The kid doesn't even know if he is allowed to go but Daehwi is really stubborn. And when you say stubborn, it means letting his relatives drink fish sauce and making them think that it is coffee. Or exchanging dishwashing soap and shampoo so that the people in the mansion can have a nice bath. Stubborn isn't even the right word to describe little Daehwi, probably mischievous can be accepted. Santa Claus had opted to never erase him in the naughty list._

_Daehwi arrived at the spot and unexpectedly, the tall guy from yesterday was there. Calmly staring somewhere, hands inside his pocket. Daehwi pouts as the guy's hair beautifully flies when the wind blows — he can never look ethereal like that._

_"Hey, Mr. JinJin!" Daehwi yelled and the guy looked at him with furrowed eyebrows. "Did you really think that I'm going to follow what you said?" Little Daehwi showed his toothy grin._

_As a typical nine year old, they will likely be more matured and tamed. But Daehwi is living the "do not stereotype people" line and still lives as a wild child. No one can blame him either since boring is the only definition of his life in California. Kids there are growing rapidly and he can't play with them anymore. Almost all of them have a girlfriend already while he is busy playing outdoors._

_"Honestly speaking, you're one stubborn child." Jinjin, as what Daehwi calls him, shrugged._

_"And what's with Jinjin, do you really want to be eaten by hungry monsters here?" With a raised eyebrow, Jinyoung walked to the little boy and pushed Daehwi's head with his index finger._

 

 

  _"Monsters aren't scary and I'm a grown-up man now!" Little Daehwi firmly said and Jinyoung just shakes his head at how helpless the kid is. "Okay then, I'm going. Good luck in fighting those monsters!" Jinyoung winked at the poor child and started walking with his hands placed inside the pockets of his jeans —  an action he's accustomed to._

_"Mr.JinJin, wait for me!" The helpless child shrieked as he ran up to Jinyoung and held his arms in with excitement._

_Jinyoung let the child since in the first place, he knows that the brat will come back.  And for no reason, he stupidly waited for the little boy for almost two hours. He was about to leave after realizing that it is absurd but Daehwi came and called him with his soft yet annoying voice._

_The two walk in silence under the bright sun. It's nine in the morning so it's really normal that Daehwi is really energetic but let's just accept the fact that he never gets tired. You can only see him stay in one place during at night and that's when he is already peacefully sleeping on his bed. A rare sight that you'll definitely want to see._

_Jinyoung is enjoying the tranquility until little Daehwi broke it because of boredom. "Hey, Mr.Jinjin, I was thinking about this since yesterday that I almost missed my bedtime."_

_Daehwi scratched his head with a perplexed expression.The older guy just laughed while shaking his head as he stares at the obviously bemuse child. It is a cute sight according to what normal humans call but he won't and will never admit it._

_"But why were you sleeping here yesterday?" The kid finally found his words and innocently asked Jinyoung. The latter was taken aback for a moment but smirks after he had taught of something to scare the poor child._

_"Why do you think so?" He scratches his chin, trying to tease Daehwi but the boy just shrugged._

_Jinyoung found a spot under a tree so he ushers Daehwi to sit beside him. But instead of sitting, the older boy laid on his back, placing one arm at the back of his head. Daehwi followed him, thinking that it is the right thing to do._

_"Do you believe in spirits?" Jinyoung quietly mumbled._

_"It depends on the situation. My grandpa said that good spirits help everyone here in our place so they can have the healthiest crops during the reaping season. And when it comes to bad spirits, let's not talk about it." Daehwi says continuously, adding some little sniffs between his words. The poor boy got a cold after the change of weather from Cali to Korea._

_"I had asked you a yes or no question but you answered one whole paragraph." The older boy laughs with his husky voice, amused at how chatty the kid is._

_Daehwi met his eyes with Jinyoung's and gave him a cheeky smile. The latter looked away immediately and cleared his throat to ask another question._

_"Would you believe if I say that I am a spirit?" He said after composing himself._

_"A good one or a bad one?" Jinyoung didn't expect the answer from the boy so he sat up and looked at Daehwi, clearly astonished at his reply._

_"Aren't you supposed to feel afraid?" The older boy asked Daehwi so the young lad erected from his comfortable position and scratched his head._

_Daehwi is really annoyed at how much questions, the older boy had been asking him. It's not like he is some kind of talkative brat — at least he thought. And the questions of Mr.Jinjin don't make sense for him. What is even the big deal in spirits? Well, excluding the bad ones, of course. His grandfather told him different stories of spirits, helping the people in growing crops and even in wealth. So he can't see the problem why people make a big deal about it._

_"Why would I feel afraid? Listen Mr.Jinjin, you already helped me in getting out of this forest. So do you think I will really be petrified on you? You're such an annoying old guy." Daehwi shakes his head and stood up to brush off the grasses on his shirt._

_Jinyoung gaped at the younger guy, he doesn't know if the latter is really a brave kid or just a typically dense and dumb child. He stood up straight and towered over Daehwi to hold his cheeks, examining the child's features clearly. He is just checking if the person in front of him isn't of the same kind, trying to toy him. Who knows? He's quite popular in this place._

_"Mr.Jinjin, please stop holding my face. Can we just play before my nannies decide to look for me just to let me eat lunch?" Daehwi rolled his eyes, annoyed at how weird the older guy is._

_He's been waiting for Mr.Jinjin to tour him around_ _— if he's kind enough to. He heard that there are many places here so he decided to look around for himself but he ended up getting lost. Why can't a child do what normal adults can?_

_"You want to play, huh? Then come, catch me." Jinyoung started to run and laugh because little Daehwi was taken aback._

_"Hey old guy, that is cheating! My limbs are shorter!" Daehwi keeps on yelling but he still followed Jinyoung._

_After a good of ten minutes, Daehwi felt tired and lost Jinyoung out of his sight. He looks around and all he can see are tall pine trees and bushes, no sign of Mr.Jinjin. The young boy helplessly collapses on the ground, unaware that his tears are already falling. He is exhausted and afraid because there are no signs of his friend._

_"Yah! Mr.Jinjin, where are you?!" He sniffs._

_"What if the monsters come here and eat me? I will still show you my robot that was given by my father." The poor child sobs as he keeps on wiping the stream of tears off his face. Mr.Jinjin must not see him like this because the older guy will just laugh at him._

_"Hey kiddo, can't you look up? You honestly look so helpless." A voice uttered, coming from one of the trees._

_Daehwi looked up just to see a smirking Mr.Jinjin who stuck his tongue out at him. Jinyoung decided to go down and proceeds to wipe off the tears and a little bit of gross thing on Daehwi's face._

_"You look disgusting and unmanly just now. We haven't even played the real game yet." Jinyoung teases Daehwi and the latter slapped his hands to glare at him._

_"Hey, hey, I am 1000 years older than you. Where's the respect?" Jinyoung joked._

_Daehwi looks at him with wide eyes, "So you really are a spirit?"_

_The older guy shakes his head, finally coming up to a conclusion that Daehwi is just really a plain dumb kid. Why did he even think of playing with a kid like this when he can just toy with the town's residents? He doesn't even know, and he must be crazy for doing it._

_"How many times will I repeat myself to you?"_

_"Until I leave your side." Daehwi gave him his usual grin._

_"Then I should just get rid of you right now." Jinyoung was about to carry the boy like a sack when Daehwi ran away to avoid his hands._

_"Catch me first, Mr.Jinjin!" Daehwi stuck his tongue out and waved his hands to mock Jinyoung._

_"What a brat." Jinyoung shook his head but proceeded to run after the little kid._

_"_ I can remember that day, you didn't catch me so where are _you_ now?" Daehwi said as he feels the wind blows on his face.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally deleted my first draft rip

**Author's Note:**

> excuse my vocab, i succ  
> and btw hit me up on twitter and let's talk about stuff @bigseouI


End file.
